


Reunion

by winnowd



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I don't know what year it is I don't know where they are, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, no attempts were made at historical accuracy, porn with the barest excuse of plot, they're having sex that's what's important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnowd/pseuds/winnowd
Summary: Andy and Quynh have been working separately for five years, and Andy cannot wait to be reunited with the love of her life
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Reunion

It's been five years since Andy has seen the love of her life, and she is impatient.

More accurately, it's been four years, ten months, and fourteen days, by the Gregorian calendar, since she and Quynh parted ways for their solo missions. Silly thing to do, really, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now she curses the idea as she paces up and down the harbour, waiting for Quynh's ship to dock. It's there on the horizon, she can see it, but it moves so slowly as it pulls into the port. It takes an age for all the ropes to be secured in their proper places, and the gangway to be lowered, but then finally the passengers begin to disembark and the very first one off the ship runs straight into Andy's arms, grinning broadly.

Andy swings Quynh around as they collide, hugging her so tightly she can feel her shoulders strain with the effort. Quynh returns the ferocity of the embrace, as if trying to press herself right into Andy's body. Eventually they break apart and both begin speaking at once, their words a jumble of joy and laughter and news and relief. Andy mentions the inn she's been staying at, pointing in its general direction, and Quynh grabs her hand to lead her there.

They're kissing before they even get the door open. Andy blindly fumbles with the handle, until the latch clicks free and they both tumble into the room. Quynh has the presence of mind to kick the door closed as Andy sets to work shedding their clothes. It's difficult, with the way Quynh is kissing her, but she manages to get them both into an acceptable state of undress.

Quynh slows down a bit and then stops completely in order to sit up, straddling Andy, her weight pressing down on Andy's hips as she gives her a salacious smile. Andy feels as though all the blood in her body is coursing through her centre. She is on fire, but Quynh is still sitting upright, her mouth so far away. Andy tries to straighten up too, but she's pinned down, and Quynh simply continues to smile, teasing her. “What's the matter, my love?” Quynh purrs.

“You know damn well what's the matter,” Andy tells her. “Get down here.”

Quynh cocks her head to the side, her eyes roving Andy's face. “Oh, but I'm _so_ enjoying the view from up here.”

Andy struggles underneath Quynh, but before she can prop herself up on her elbows, Quynh leans down to pin her arms too. Quynh is obviously enjoying herself. That smile is driving Andy wild, and she cranes her neck to kiss it off Quynh's face. Finally their lips meet again and Quynh relents a little, distracted by the pleasure of Andy's mouth. Andy takes her opportunity and shunts them sideways, hooking her leg around Quynh's knee and flipping her. But Quynh deftly follows their momentum to carry Andy further than she'd expected to go, and Andy ends up on her back again with a heavy _oof_.

“Minx,” Quynh accuses her, fully grinning now. Andy can't help it; she huffs out a laugh too.

“It was worth a shot.”

Quynh taps a finger lightly against Andy's jaw, and then traces it down her throat. “I'll have to find a way to keep you otherwise occupied.”

Ever so slowly, Quynh rocks her hips against Andy's, and Andy gasps at the sudden intensified sensation between her legs. Quynh moves again, a little harder and a little faster this time. Andy reaches out and strokes her thighs, the only part of her that she can reach, her touch feather-light at first, but then becoming a vise-grip as Quynh grinds more insistently against her.

Finally, finally, Quynh releases her stance to settle beside Andy, trailing her fingers from Andy's belly up to her chin as she lies down. Andy kisses her, once – twice – and then the kiss becomes longer and deeper, as her own fingers make their way down between Quynh's legs.

Andy takes her time, caressing the soft and sensitive skin at the top of Quynh's thighs before moving toward her vagina. She rubs her thumb over Quynh's clit and Quynh shudders against her. “Do that again,” Quynh tells her through their kiss, and she does, Quynh shivering with pleasure. Andy keeps that motion up as she slides two fingers into the warmth and wetness of Quynh's body. Quynh is so soft inside and it feels like coming home. Andy lingers for a moment, just enjoying the sensation, before she begins to crook her fingers, beckoning Quynh to come hither.

Quynh moans shakily, breaking their kiss to press her face into the side of Andy's neck as Andy beckons more insistently, massaging the exact spot she knows will turn Quynh into a quivering mess. Quynh obliges, her heavy breath hot in Andy's ear as she bucks her hips against Andy's hand, the two of them moving together in a steady rhythm. Gasping, Quynh arches her back and shudders as she comes, riding waves of pleasure with her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face.

Andy sighs, contented, as she withdraws her fingers from Quynh. She drinks in the sight of her, feeling that she could study Quynh's face for a thousand years. That post-orgasmic smile turns mischievous as Quynh opens her eyes and says, “All right – your turn.”

Quynh reaches out and traces one of Andy's nipples, already standing at attention, and Andy shivers as she brings her mouth to it, delicately tracing it with her tongue now. Andy is almost regretful when Quynh's mouth leaves it, trailing kisses lower and lower, until she finds an even more sensitive area to tongue. Andy can feel her heart begin to race again as Quynh gently spreads her legs and buries her face between Andy's thighs. She'd forgotten just how agile Quynh's tongue could be, but she's feeling the full effects of it now as Quynh teases at her clit. Andy's nails claw the floor as her fingers curl, and she struggles to draw a full breath, gasping and panting at the sensation of Quynh's ministrations. Finally she comes with a long unsteady exhale, and crumples back, feeling light as a cloud. She lifts her head just enough to meet Quynh's bright eyes and then drops back again, laughing.

Quynh giggles as she crawls back up to cuddle. “That was nice,” she says, nuzzling into Andy's neck.

Andy wraps an arm around her. “That was... more than nice.”

Quynh sighs dreamily. “You have such a way with words.”

“Hey, come on,” Andy says, but she's laughing. There's no way she could feel anything other than happiness right now.

“I'm so lucky to have such a poet sharing my bed,” Quynh says, but her tone turns a little more serious as she adds, “I've missed you.”

Andy shifts to kiss her forehead. “I've missed you, too.” For a moment she just breathes, savouring the sound of Quynh breathing beside her. “Let's not split up again, I don't think I could handle another five years without you.”

“I don't know,” says Quynh slyly. “If this is the kind of welcome I can expect to receive...”

Laughing, Andy hugs her closer, tighter, squeezing her with all the strength in her arms. “I guess I'll just have to do even better next time, to remind you why you like keeping me around.”

Quynh wriggles out of the embrace to look Andy in the eyes. “And how long do I have to wait for the next time? Or did I wear you out already?”

Andy takes a deep, happy breath, letting it out slowly. “Babe, I could go all night.”

Quynh smirks. “Prove it.”


End file.
